baolynn_onlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Taurs
IRL Centaurs/kentaurs (κένταυροι/kéntavroi) are Greek creatures first mentioned between 522-443BCE. They're horses, but the waist up of a human from their shoulders. In the furry community, a taur is the same thing, but an anthro or furry instead of a human. They're also called quads. Early depictions are more akin to a horse with a human head. A female centaur is called a centauride/kentauride. Anggitay is the Phillipino counterpart. Their creation myth is as follows: Ixion, the king of Lapiths, was pitied by Zeus himself. He brought the king up to Olympus. Upon seeing Hera, he quickly desired her and tried violating her. Wanting to test the veracity of Hera's claim, Zeus created a nymph out of clouds named Nephele and placed her in Ixion's bed. When the king awoke, he quickly claimed her. Realizing that Hera hadn't lied, Zeus became furious. The impious king was subsequently apprehended and chained to a fiery wheel that was placed in Tartarus. Nepele, on the other hand, gave birth to a deformed child. Centaurus/Kentaros became the father of all centaurs. He was placed in the valley with the Magnesian mares, thus creating the Kentauroi tribe. In Baolynn A tauren/taur/tauride (m/n/f) is any centaur-like creature with ears and eyes like their type, plus head hair roots that extend to the mid-shoulder blades. They can be any animal, not just a horse, though they're all horse sized. * Mammalian taurs are strictly native to Anemarg, while reptile and amphibian taurs are strictly native to Trislin. * Bird taurs don't exist due to harpies. * Insect taurs, beyond arachnitaurs, are for a future planet. * Fish taur is a redundant term for a mer. * Technically, they have two spines that meet at the scapelvis, a hybrid of a scapula and a pelvis. * No human-taurs. Types: * Ailurotaur: Domestic cats, big cats, hyenas, mongooses, civets, meerkats, etc. * Arachnitaur: Spiders, scorpions, ticks, etc. * Bovitaur: Cattle, bison, yaks, oxes, etc. * Cametaur: Llamas, alpacas, vicuñas, guanacos, etc. * Cervitaur: Deer, moose, caribou, elk, reindeer, etc. * Cynotaur: Domestic dogs. * Equitaur: Horses, donkeys, mules, ponies, zebras, etc. * Girataur: Giraffes and okapi. * Lycantaur: Wolves, coyotes, etc. * Mustetaur: Ferrets, weasels, badgers, otters, martens, minks, wolverines, etc. * Primataur: Monkeys, apes, lemurs, etc. * Procyotaur: Raccoons, coatis, kinkajous, ringtails, cacomistles, etc. * Rodentaur: Mice, rats, capybaras, squirrels, beavers, etc. * Ursantaur: Any kind of bear. * Vulpetaur: Any kind of fox. Stereotypes They're lustful and uncontrollable. They have a love for hidden places and a hate for humans. Notable Examples * Síleas Walker (bovitaur) * Rahovart (cametaur) History & Culture ... Trivia * People keep asking if equitaur offspring suckle from the humanoid nipples or the equinoid nipples. The latter 'cause then the dam would have to pick her foal up. Last I checked, newborn foals weigh significantly more than newborn humans. Plus the fact that you would have to hold them for a good fifteen to thirty minutes to give them enough feeding time. * Piscinoid means having an appearance resembling that of a fish, 'cause y'know, the various cetacea. Dolphins, whales, and shit. Equinoid is horse-like. * The opposite of a centaur is called an ipotane (ih-poh-tayne), not a reverse-taur.